


nothing I do will bring you back again

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Aslan's Country, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter in Aslan's Country. It is hard to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing I do will bring you back again

Peter walks alone the day after, down the shore to Cair Paravel by the sea. It stands tall and gleaming and he remembers fifteen years of reign. When he touches the gates, they open.

At first all is happiness and bliss, but Cair Paravel is not his castle anymore. It still answers to him joyfully, but it extends the same to everyone now. The secret passageways open to anyone, things disappear and reappear where they are needed for even Calormenes, and when Peter walks up the river there is Miraz's castle, strong and sturdy and so very Telmarine.

*

Narnia feels like a patchwork quilt now, everyone bringing their own memories with them.

On a day when everyone is feasting and laughing again, Peter escapes, going to the rooms that had once been Susan's. They are bare and empty, no personal touches brought back for her because she is not here. He searches the entire room for something to remind him of her, and finally finds a hair comb, tossed carelessly into the corner when he'd come to summon her to the hunt.

He lifts from the floor and wonders who had picked it up back then, or if anyone even had.

He cannot remember her voice anymore.

*

"Look!" Lucy says, "the mermaids have come!" and she runs to greet them, kicking off her shoes to dive into the water.

"Didn't Susan do that, once?" Peter asks Edmund beside him, and his brother shakes his head.

"I don't remember," he says.

*

He can't _remember_.

*

He does not remember fear, or anger, or frustration. He does not remember much of anything worth remembering, anymore.

*

One morning he wakes up and Susan's comb is gone. He does not notice.


End file.
